To Bring Her Back
by rubymermaid
Summary: What if it were possible to bring her back to life? Would Cloud do such a thing? What would the consequences be? Rated M for language, violence and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Do do do doo dooo doooo

Doodoodoodoo doodoo doo de doo

Cloud remotely noticed that his cell phone was ringing and looked down towards his pocket.

_It's her… again._

He took out his cell phone and flipped it open with a practiced flick of his wrist. Cloud hesitated just slightly before pushing the ignore button. He then decided it was better just to turn it off. Cloud put the cell phone back into the pocket, adjusted his shades and revved the engine of his motorcycle just a little.

_Of course. Why would he answer? He hasn't answered the last hundred times._

Tifa set down the phone on the cradle harshly. She knew that taking out her anger by hitting her phone wasn't going to help much in the long run, but it was just too hard to resist.

_Speaking of hitting things…_

Tifa quickly walked to the elevator that took her to the hidden basement of 7th Heaven and hit the hidden down button. When she entered the makeshift AVALANCHE headquarters she eyed her punching bag that was so worn that some of the stuffing was falling out.

_I really should get a new one…_

She then proceeded to pretend that the worn punching bag was a certain spiky-haired blonde and punched it until it was no longer of any practical use.

Cloud parked his bike and got off. He took his shades off and put them away. He squinted his eyes slightly as they adjusted to the light.

_Why is it so bright out?_

Well, it wasn't actually that bright. It was one of those days where the clouds hung over the city and magnified the sun to the point where you could get a nasty sunburn if you weren't careful. Cloud entered the Chocobo farm's barn and looked around.

"Hello? Billy?" Cloud called out.

The barn was dark and it didn't appear that anyone was there. Suddenly, Cloud heard some objects falling behind him to his right. He tensed and turned, his mako eyes glowing with a bit more intensity.

"Oh, sorry Cloud! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for something and I didn't hear you. I must have been too absorbed in my searching."

"Oh, no problem Billy-- I was just here for Zack."

Zack had been Cloud's faithful black chocobo for three years now. He was the best-trained chocobo that Cloud had ever had. More than that, the human Zack had been a good friend to Cloud. All he had left of him was his buster sword. He felt that by naming his most trustworthy traveling companion after Zack that he was paying respect to him. He wasn't too sure about the whole thing now. I mean, does anybody really want a chocobo to be named after them? But, alas, it was already done.

After Cloud had taken Zack out for a ride and brought him back to the stables, he was brushing him just as his pager went off.

_Another job? About time..._

Cloud took note of the number and the address. He was familiar with the part of Midgar where he was supposed to go. Actually, ever since the events of two years ago, he knew the layout of Midgar quite well. Even now, with Midgar in ruins at some places, it had improved since the days where ShinRa monopolized it.

When Cloud entered the building he noticed several things. Firstly, everything was white. Almost unnaturally white. Secondly, there were guards in black suits scattered in front of certain doors. Thirdly, that some of these guards looked familiar-- particularly the one with the red hair, and the bald man that had dark sunglasses.

_Turks… this just makes my day._

Cloud couldn't believe his bad luck. If there was anything that could make things worse, he didn't even know what it was. Luckily, the two Turks seemed like they were going to behave themselves. They were both looking surprisingly professional and they pretended not to take notice of Cloud, even though Cloud knew they were aware of his presence.

_Oh well… into the lions' den._

Cloud figured the door the Turks were guarding was exactly the place he was wanted to go so he set his eyes straight at the door and continued towards it. Once he got within a few feet, Rude opened the door for him without even giving him a glance. Cloud shifted his gaze to the right and saw Reno giving him a sassy grin.

_Damn Turks, never change._

Cloud just ignored him and stepped into another glaringly white room.

Inside the room Cloud was surprised to see not only a man in a wheelchair, but a man in a wheelchair with a sheet covering his body and face. Cloud instantly found himself feeling distrust for the man.

_He seems suspicious._

But then again, maybe the poor man just had some disfiguring scars from a near fatal accident or the such.

_But, why would he be involved in something like that?_

"Ex-SOLDIER Cloud, thank you for coming."

Okay, how does he know that? ShinRa was basically destroyed to the point of Reeve being one of the last people who truly knew about ShinRa and the companies workings. Unless…

"Rufus ShinRa?" Cloud ventured.

"Nothing gets past you, ex-SOLDIER Cloud, as I expected. I have a propos--"

"I have no need of your service," Cloud interrupted.

"You might want to hear me out. I don't expect you to believe me, but I can offer you something you would never imagine is possible. I want to offer you redemption, ex-SOLDIER Cloud."

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud replied, harshly.

"I can bring her back, Cloud. I can bring her back to life."

Cloud's first urge was to yell that Rufus was a liar, but he wasn't about to behave like a seven-year-old child in front of Rufus ShinRa. He was beyond puzzled.

Why is Rufus offering to help me? How is it even possible to bring Aerith back?

"Don't play games with me, Rufus! I know that's not possible."

"Why, ex-SOLDIER Cloud, I didn't expect you to believe me-- certainly not immediately, anyways. Just muse over the thought. Consult your friends. Come back here in two days with your answer," Rufus said calmly from underneath the white sheet.

"What do you want from me in return, Rufus? I know you; you won't give me something for free," Cloud voiced his suspicion.

"Why, let's just say that ShinRa feels responsible for her death and we-- I would like to rectify the situation as best as possible. Remember, come back in two days." Rufus said with a flick of his hand to signal for Cloud to leave.

Cloud followed suit and walk past the Turks and out the door.

END CHAPTER I


	2. Chapter 2

"He says he can bring…bring Aerith back."

Cloud averted his eyes from Tifa's face. He suddenly felt immense guilt. He knew he was probably hurting Tifa. He knew those words would go right through her like a blade. But, he had to tell her. She deserved to know the truth. He braced himself for her reaction.

"Bring…bring her…what? How is that possible, Cloud? How do you think that could even be possible!?"

She knew she was losing her patience with him. But, how could he be so blind? How could he not see that Aerith was gone? She was gone for good. Sephiroth had sliced her straight through with his Masamune-- they had all seen it with their own eyes. She wasn't coming back-- and certainly no one had the power to resurrect her.

_It's not as if I don't wish she could be alive still, Cloud. I wish she was here all the time. Maybe then you wouldn't be so…indifferent._

Cloud's anger flared just slightly. Tifa should trust him! He was not one to fall for stupid tricks. Then again, why should anyone trust him? He was a damaged head case. He wasn't even good enough to save Aerith. Heck, he had almost killed Aerith himself. If he could just do this one thing… just make one thing right, maybe, just maybe, he could redeem himself slightly.

"He said that he could clone her. Then they could channel her spirit from the lifestream. Think about it, Tifa…if anyone has a strong enough spirit, it's Aerith."

_Yes, Aerith definitely has a strong enough spirit to endure the transfer from the lifestream._

"But, don't you need her DNA? We don't exactly have her remains handy."

_Instead they are lying in the bottom of a lake in the City of the Ancients. I hope he doesn't plan on returning there._

"I have a lock of her hair. I didn't expect anyone to know."

He had taken it before he let Aerith's body drift to the bottom of that serene lake two years ago. He always had it with him, stitched into the inside of his vest… next to his heart.

Tifa was surprised to hear this. She supposed it made sense though. She half-unconsciously placed her hand on Aerith's ribbon that was tied around her right arm. It was the only thing in the world she had of Aerith.

"Here…take her ribbon. She'll want it."

"So…you believe me now?"

"I trust you, Cloud. If there's someone who says they can bring her back and you believe them, then I do as well." She gave him a reassuring smile, but she wasn't sure if she was just trying to reassure herself.

_She trusts me? Oh god, Tifa. Don't you realize that there is no reason you should trust me? I almost killed the whole planet. I have voices in my head…_

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted when Tifa spoke. "Cloud, stop it. I trust you. Don't doubt yourself."

She had to let him know that she was really there for him. She was always going to be there for him. She just…wanted to be by his side.

No. That was asking too much. She realized that she would be content if he was happy. If that meant he had to go to the ends of the world to bring Aerith back… well, she was willing to place her trust in him- and let him go.

Tifa gently pulled Aerith's ribbon from her arm, took Cloud's hand and placed Aerith's pink ribbon firmly into it.

Don't leave me forever…please.

She enclosed his fingers around the ribbon with both of her hands- trying to hide how they were trembling- all the while avoiding his piercing gaze.

_Don't break my heart too roughly._

Tifa gathered her courage and tilted her head up to look into Cloud's beautiful, glowing eyes.

_I will always trust you_, she told him with her eyes.

She expected to find eyes of indifference, or eyes of gratitude, or even caring eyes…

But, Cloud was looking at her with eyes that conveyed terrible sadness.

_Why does it feel as if I am going to lose her for good?_

Tifa restrained herself from throwing her arms around him. Cloud looked as if he had just lost Aerith all over again. She didn't want to say or do anything, but they might end up staying out there all night if she didn't.

"Cloud, um, good luck."

She further conveyed her message by moving to kiss him on his right cheek. In the end, she never made it.

Cloud's mako eyes followed her path and he moved slightly to meet her soft lips.

It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was hardly a kiss by any definition of the word. Instead, it was a gesture that said…

_I trust you too._

"Goodbye, Tif."

_I will come back. I promise._

And before Tifa could even react, Cloud turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Tifa stood there, motionless. Then, she slowly opened her wine-colored eyes. She felt the blush on her face intensifying.

_Why…why did he do that!_

Cloud had caught her off guard- when her defenses were, well, nonexistent. He had taken advantage of her. He had tricked her. He had… kissed her. She didn't know what to think except…

_Come back soon, Cloud._

As a tear slipped from her eye, Tifa blinked herself from her daze. She gathered herself and turned to walk back to 7th Heaven… alone.

But, with hope.

END CHAPTER II


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud decided to make one more stop before he returned to Rufus. He turned his motorcycle in the direction of the City of the Ancients. After a few moments he turned off the engine and continued on foot towards the sound of the waterfall.

"Vincent? It's me." Cloud yelled into the cave behind the waterfall.

Cloud had no idea why Vincent had decided to take residence in the place that they had run into Lucrecia two years ago, but he supposed it helped him with his eternal guilt. Cloud hoped that he wouldn't end up like Vincent- Aerith or no Aerith.

"Cloud!" A high pitched voice yelled.

The next thing Cloud knew, he was being crushed by a young ninja.

"Don't worry Yuffie, I don't have any materia on me today."

"I'm not looking for materia! I wouldn't touch the stuff anymore- not since I know what it is now. How is Barrett doing with finding another energy source other than oil?"

"He's still looking. Is Vincent around?"

"I'm here."

Cloud jumped a bit as Vincent called out from behind him.

_That guy always manages to creep me out._

"I am here as well, Cloud."

Cloud turned to see Red XIII coming out from the cave entrance. He was surprised to see him here, as last he heard, Red had started a family back in Cosmo Canyon, but he supposed that he had come for a visit.

"Hello Vincent, Red. I need to talk to Vincent alone. Sorry, but it's important." Cloud said as he motioned for Vincent to follow him out into the forest.

"Awww. No fair Cloud! You're no fun." Yuffie pouted as she returned to the cave with Red in tow.

After Cloud and Vincent had traveled way beyond earshot, Cloud turned to him.

"Vincent, Rufus ShinRa is alive."

"That is unsettling news."

"That's not all. He's says he, well, has the power to bring Aerith back. I think he might be telling the truth."

"Well this is very unsettling news. I, myself, do not know if this is possible, but I have seen live people cloned before. Hojo tried it with me, but he wasn't successful luckily."

Cloud involuntarily shivered and he felt sick. If Hojo was the one who had created this technique, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go near it.

But to bring her back Cloud would do anything necessary.

"Well I just wondered what you thought."

"I think it is risky, Cloud, but I understand. If it were Lucrecia I would do it in a second."

"Thank you Vincent. I'll let you know what happens."

"Good luck, Cloud."

Back at 7th Heaven, Tifa was checking her email. Barrett had emailed saying that he and Marlene were fine and they had just discovered a scientist who had developed a way to convert sunlight into energy. Tifa was skeptical, but if it worked it would be a much better way to power things than the polluting oil. The next email was from Cid. He wrote that he and Sherra were doing fine and that he was working on a new ship. Tifa took the time to write replies to both of them. She congratulated both of them, turned off the computer and tried not to worry about Cloud.

Cloud entered the building and went straight for the door next to Rude and Rufus. He entered the room.

"Hello, ex-SOLDIER Cloud. I assume you have made your decision."

"I want to know more about this."

"Naturally…the process is extremely difficult to explain, but I will do my best. We use the subject's remains to create a DNA model and from that, our clone machine can determine everything from the subject's eye color to their height to make a perfect clone. It will look and feel just like her. After that the only thing left to do is channel her spirit, a technique very similar to summoning the souls in the lifestream for materia. Her body is unique and only her soul can enter it. There's no way this can go wrong."

"I've decided to go along with this. Will a lock of her hair work?"

"Yes, hair is preferable. Well then, let's begin."

"Now?" Cloud was surprised.

"Of course, ex-SOLDIER Cloud."

Rufus wheeled over to a nearby bookcase and entered a few keys into a keypad and the bookcase moved over to reveal an opening. Cloud followed Rufus down the dimly- lit corridor. They soon entered a large room with a huge, complicated machine in the center. The machine looked like a giant computer with hundreds of buttons that was attached to a huge tank of what looked like sea water.

"Give me the lock of hair," Rufus requested. Cloud complied.

Rufus wheeled over to the machine and pressed some buttons until a little door opened and he placed the lock of hair inside. Cloud felt odd not having the lock of hair on him like usual. He knew he was just being childish. There was no way that the lock of hair could make him feel any different.

The machine burst into life and the water in the tank started to bubble as if it were boiling. Cloud watched intently as little solid pieces of what seemed to be gelatin were molded and placed in specific spots by robotic arms. For some reason he thought the cloning process would take days or weeks, but it seemed as if it were only going to take mere minutes. He watched in awe as a heart was formed out of the gelatin-like substance, then lungs and other internal organs. After some time, two legs were completely formed. Cloud blushed slightly when he realized that Aerith wouldn't be dressed when she was completely formed, but the process was so interesting he couldn't tear himself away. Soon, everything up to the neck was completely formed and the machine was working on her head. First the brain, then the bone structure and muscles. Finally Aerith's beautiful face was formed. Cloud felt his eyes become wet. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_It's…it's really her. Aerith._

Cloud was feeling the strongest emotions he had ever felt in his life. Seeing someone he cared for, someone he loved, forming right before his eyes was almost bringing him to tears. Of course, he had cried when Aerith had died, but he was determined not to cry when she was brought back to life.

"Her shell is done. Now I am going to remove her and place her into the machine that will attach her soul," Rufus said as he pushes another series of buttons.

Cloud watched as Aerith's new body was removed from the tank of liquid and placed into a tube. A second later a blinding blue light appeared and Cloud was forced to look away, but only for a second. Rufus wheeled over to the tube and opened it. Aerith was lying there as if asleep.

"She'll remain unconscious for about another thirty minutes. You can place her in the room over there," Rufus pointed.

"Is there anything to dress her in?" Cloud's blush was full force now.

"Just the gowns in that drawer."

Cloud went over and opened the drawer and grabbed a gown. He slowly walked over to Aerith's sleeping body and lifted her arms and placed the gown on her and then lifted her to tie the gown in the back- all while trying not to look. Her hair was shorter since the machine obviously didn't know what length it was when she died. It suited her. The hair was just above her shoulders and she looked as beautiful as ever. Cloud tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then he picked her up and moved her into the room Rufus has indicated. As he looked around to voice his thanks to Rufus, he realized Rufus was gone. At least the man had tact. He placed Aerith on the white hospital bed in the center of the room. But he couldn't bear to not hold her. He hoisted himself onto the table and held her like he never did while she was alive.

Tears escaped his eyes and he cried despite himself. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. His relief was so immense that it brought him to tears and if he had not been on the bed already it would have brought him to his knees.

Aerith stirred beneath him and he didn't even bother with wiping the tears off. He bent his neck and kissed Aerith on her temple.

"Aerith?"

She twisted her neck a bit and yawned quietly. Then, to Cloud's amazement, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing Cloud had ever seen in his life and he had no doubt that they would remain the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life until the day he died.

END OF CHAPTER III


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa was biting her nails again. It was her worse habit and she couldn't seem to shake it.

_Something must have gone wrong. It's been too long. I hope he's not heartbroken. Oh, Cloud…_

Tifa decided to have another go at the punching bag, despite the fact that it was now almost unusable. She walked over the elevator and hit the down button.

Cloud was ecstatic. Aerith seemed to be fine and best of all, she was alive.

_Where am I? Cloud?_

"Cloud?"

"Aerith don't worry, everything is okay. Everything is okay now."

_Everything is okay? How is this possible? Is Cloud dead? But no, this isn't the lifestream._

"Cloud, where are we?"

"We're in Midgar. In Rufus' laboratory."

_In Midgar? What? Oh no, it can't be._

"Cloud am I alive?"

"Yes, Aerith, you are. I brought you back."

"Cloud, you've done something terrible."

_Terrible? How could this be terrible? Aerith must be confused. There is nothing terrible about this situation._

"Aerith, you're alive. Everything is perfect now."

"No Cloud, it's not. I'm not supposed to be alive. This will upset the balance…"

"The balance…? What is that?"

"Cloud, there's a natural balance between the living and the dead. People are only supposing to travel one way. I'm supposed to be dead and yet I'm not. This might upset the balance and there could be terrible consequences."

"What might the consequences be?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, I'm sorry Aerith. I wanted you back. I missed you so much."

"Cloud, didn't you know? I was always with you."

"But that wasn't enough, Aerith. I needed to touch you. I needed you to be alive."

To prove his point further he kissed her temple again. He no longer cared about being openly affectionate around her.

"It's too late now, Cloud. It's already done. Can we… can we go home now?"

"Of course," he said as he kissed her on the temple one last time.

Tifa heard someone. She was awake in a second. She quickly got out of bed, not bothering to change out of her chocobo pajamas, and ran down the stairs. She couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in her bar, neat to Cloud, was Aerith- alive.

"Aerith?" Tifa whispered, perhaps only to herself.

She wasted no time waiting for an answer as she hurled herself at the girl, almost tumbling them both over in the process. Cloud was wearing the first true smile he had worn since her death and he was pleased to see Tifa's reaction.

"Is it really you, Aerith?"

"Of course it is, Tifa. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as you're safe." Tifa pulled her in for another hug and even kissed her on the cheek.

The three spent the rest of the night talking about what had changed in two years since Aerith died and what Tifa and Cloud were doing now. They tried to ask Aerith about the afterlife but she wouldn't answer any questions directly. She assured them that it wasn't bad though- not anymore anyways, since material was no longer used as an energy source. She explained that using materia in battle was not troublesome as most souls felt it was an honor to be used in such a manner. Tifa sighed a breath of relief, since she had stored all their materia from two years ago in a safe under the bar. At least they could still use that if necessary. They talked until the early morning when they finally all went to sleep. Aerith slept in Tifa's room and Cloud on the couch.

END OF CHAPTER IV


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa woke to the sound of footsteps. She tensed and jumped up from the bed and turned on the light. Aerith's bed was empty. Her heart started pounding harder and she could feel the blood pumping in her veins. She noticed the window was open and her footsteps that she knew all too well come up behind her.

"Cloud, she's gone!"

"Gone? What?"

"I don't know! She was just there and now she's gone."

Tifa just noticed the small piece of paper on Aerith's bed and she walked over to it and picked it up.

"ShinRa."

"What?"

"It's the ShinRa logo. Rufus and his Turks are behind this. But why would they leave their calling card. Unless…oh."

"What does it say Tifa?"

"'Thanks for the lock of the hair. We'll be borrowing Aerith for a little while. I guess there are always a few strings attached. Signed- Rufus ShinRa.'"

"Damn it! We have to get her back!"

"I know, Cloud. We will. I'm going to call Barret and Cid. Get Vincent."

"There's no time."

"No, Cloud, we need them. This is too much for just us to handle."

Cloud knew Tifa was right so he raced downstairs and got onto his motorcycle and headed towards Vincent's cave.

Less than an hour later the whole AVALANCHE gang was reunited in 7th Heaven. After some initial surprise at Aerith's being brought back to life, they had got everyone calm enough to discuss their next move.

"Well, dammit! We just have to search the whole town," Cid interjected.

"Okay, we'll split up- Vincent and Yuffie and Red, Barrett and Cid, and me and Tifa. If anyone finds anything, use the PHS."

They all agreed and split up in different directions. Cloud was frantic. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

It only took them fifteen minutes until Vincent rang on the PHS.

"Everyone meet me at 5th and Villa. We found her ribbon and Red can follow her scent."

Another five minutes passed before everyone was there.

"It's definitely her scent, but it's different from before. It's less potent, but definitely her." Red announced.

The whole gang followed Red at a run until they reached an old abandoned building- an old ShinRa building.

"All right everyone- we'll enter together. Take any Turks out, but don't kill them. If you find Rufus let me deal with him." Cloud ordered.

"Wait, I brought materia. Here- everyone take four."

Tifa passed out the materia to everyone making sure everyone got at least one of the precious alls and then they entered the dark building.

END OF CHAPTER V


	6. Chapter 6

The first clue they were in the right place was the blonde Turk they ran into inside.

"Hello. Nice to see you all again," Elena said, sarcastically.

"I'll take this one," Tifa offered and the rest of the group went on.

"Why hello, Miss. Big Breasts. How have you been?"

"Shut up and fight me, bitch."

Tifa threw the first punch and Elena dodged it to the left. Tifa's next punch hit right on the spot and Elena was thrown into the wall. The fight turned ugly from that point. Elena hit Tifa directly in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her, but Tifa was tough. She rebutted with two fists to the face. Both hit. Elena grabbed Tifa's hair and pulled her head down to connect with her knee and she broke Tifa's nose. Tifa wiped the blood off her face and gave Elena a taste of her final heaven limit break and Elena went down for good.

"The name is Tifa, bitch." Tifa growled.

Then Tifa ran to catch up with the rest of the group. They had just run into Rude. Cid had offered to stay and fight him, as to not hold the rest of the group back. Soon after, they ran into Tseng. Vincent stayed for that battle.

"Why, ex-Turk Vincent, what a surprise. I can't believe you have the nerve," Tseng said.

Vincent didn't reply. He made a swift kick to Tseng's chest and that was the beginning of the end. Tseng was able to dodge Cerberus' bullets, but Vincent was too quick for him. Tseng didn't land one hit. The battle was over quickly.

A few moments, later the AVALANCHE members ran into Reno, who seemed to be extra cocky today.

"Well now, isn't this sweet? The whole group reunited. Oh wait, you're missing one. The pretty one with the pink ribbon."

"I'll take this one." Cloud sneered.

Cloud's buster sword and Rufus' lightning stick clashed and there was a great crackling noise. They parted and circled each other slowly. Reno made the first move and Cloud deflected it and the lightning stick went into the wall. One perfectly aimed punch later and the red-haired man was down. It was amazing what Cloud could do when he was angry.

By now, the whole group, minus Aerith, was together, and they all ran into the next room. On the far side of the room there was a cell. Cloud ran to the bars and sighed in relief. Aerith was there and she was safe, but she was hardly untouched. Her arms were locked in an uncomfortable position above her head and her hair and arms were matted with blood.

"Everyone stand back," Cloud announced as he took a swing at the bars and sliced them through.

He ran into the cell and cut the handcuffs and caught Aerith before she fell over. It seemed everyone was going to let them have their space, as it was only Cloud in the cell. He scanned his eyes over her body for any life-threatening wounds.

"Aerith? Are you okay?"

Aerith shifted out of her unconsciousness.

"Cloud? Is that you? Oh Cloud! I'm so glad you're here."

_Oh what did they do to you, Aerith? I should have killed those damn Turks when I had the chance._

Just then the sound of a helicopter above started. Cloud had no doubt that Rufus and his minions were escaping via the roof and he didn't care. As long as they had Aerith he could deal with them later.

"Let's go home, everyone." Tifa suggested.

And so they did.

END OF CHAPTER VI


	7. Chapter 7

Yuffie helped out by using some cure material on Aerith and Tifa. Tifa's nose didn't even bother her anymore and after she cleaned off the blood she was as good as new. Aerith was tired from the whole fiasco and was asleep upstairs. The rest of AVALANCHE was downstairs.

"I can't believe my eyes! It really is her!" Yuffie exclaimed while she pointed upstairs.

"Yes, it is quite a remarkable clone." Vincent remarked.

"Holy heck, she's the splitting imagine 'cept for the hair 'o course." Cid spit out.

Everyone looked towards Cloud for an explanation. Cloud shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. He never liked being the center of attention.

"Well… as you guys may have guess this is ShinRa's doing. They cloned her from a lock of hair and channeled her spirit into the body. It is Aerith. The Aerith we all know and love. And she's not dead."

"I have never heard of such a remarkable thing in all my years…" Red trailed off in thought.

"Well, you better believe it," Tifa started, "because it's her alright!"

"Well, I'd like to stay but Sherra's waiting for me. Give Aerith my regards and come visit anytime." Cid said in farewell.

Everyone said their good byes and then Vincent, Yuffie, and Red made their exit. Only Cloud, Tifa, and Barret remained.

"I would like to say hello but it's getting late and Marlene is home alone. I'll stop by soon." Barret said before leaving. And then there were two. Unless you counted the sleeping blonde upstairs that is.

"Well…" Tifa started.

"Interesting day." Cloud finished.

They stared at each other for a moment. The feelings of relief flowed between them. Aerith was safe. She was alive and she was sleeping upstairs. Tifa walked over to Cloud and circled her arms around him. He stayed immobile at first, but then after a moment he moved his arms to encircle them around Tifa in return.

"She's safe now. It's alright." He whispered.

"I know. I am so very glad." Tifa whispered back.

When they divided their was an awkward moment where they were still close enough to feel each other's breathe on each other's faces but the moment was lost when they heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Uh… Tifa I'm Hunnnnnngry." Aerith managed through a yawn.

Tifa laughed and replied, "sure thing. I'll fix you both up something right away." Then she went to work fulfilling her promise and left the two to be alone. Her heart beat was finally slowing down.

"Aerith I think Tifa could lend you some clothes until we have a chance to get you some new ones." Cloud suggested.

"I don't know how well they will fit Aerith replied looking down and then back at Cloud, but I bet it will be better than this thing." She said while pulling the medical gown away from her body.

"Yeah." Cloud agreed. A few moments later Tifa retuned with food for all of them and they ate together mostly in silence.

After eating Cloud had gone upstairs after saying goodnight and only Tifa and Aerith were left. Tifa started picking up the dishes when Aerith started to help.

"Thanks." Tifa said with a smile.

"You did make the food after all. It's the least I can do. I was never good with cooking."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I can teach you if you would like."

"I would like that very much. Thank you Tifa." Aerith gave a smile.

"That is the first smile I have seen on you since… well since you came back."

"It's difficult for me. Being back. It's hard to remember things and everything is so different from…"

"Being dead?" Tifa dared to say.

"Well, yes." Aerith nodded.

"Hey would you like me to braid your hair like you use to wear it? I think it's long enough."

"Yes I would like that very much. Let's finish the dishes first."

"Don't' worry about it. Just leave them and go and sit down." And Aerith did.

"Hey Tifa?"

"Yes, Aerith?"

"Are you glad I am back?"

"Of course I am Aerith. Now I won't say I wasn't skeptical in the beginning but now I am very happy to have you back."

"Oh okay. I was just checking. You and Cloud seem to have grown closer… yet you keep your distance from each other."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Tifa blushed. Of course she had noticed. They had become close after Aerith's death. She helped him with his grief. But afterwards, when he started to blame himself, he distanced himself from her and she was helpless to do anything but distance him as well to protect her own heart. They both had walls up that neither wanted to let fall. It was just too frightening. Just then Tifa noticed a grey patch of flesh on Aerith's neck. She tried to rub it away thinking it was just dust, but it was the actual skin. It was as if the skin was decaying. She decided not to tell Aerith so as to not scare her. There was no reason to worry her. After all it's not like her new body was dying or anything so terrible. Maybe it was just something the new body did. She would tell Cloud though.

"Yes, I noticed it immediately. You should not be so afraid Tifa. He has strong feelings for you. I can sense it. It's the way things should be. I am supposed to be dead after all."

Tifa had no answer to that so she kept quiet while she finished Aerith's hair. She took a hand held mirror out and placed it in Aerith's hand.

"There!" Tifa exclaimed.

"It's beautiful Tifa. Thank you."

"Now let's find you some clothes. That medical gown isn't too lovely."

So they both went upstairs and found some clothes that didn't look too big on Aerith. Some even fit quite nicely. As Aerith changed though Tifa noticed another grey spot on Aerith's back. It was bigger and seemed scaly. It worried her. She would definitely have to tell Cloud soon.

END OF CHAPTER VII


	8. Chapter 8

Tifa awoke suddenly. She tried to discover her reason for waking up so suddenly, but she could find none.

_Oh_, she thought, _I need to tell Cloud. _

Tifa quickly rose and started her daily routine. She showered and dressed. After putting on a simple white shirt and black jeans she went to the basement to do her daily morning workout. The whole time she was debating whether or not she should tell Cloud about Aerith's grey patches. In the end, she decided he deserved to know. She slowly made her way up the stairs. It was strange that Cloud was still asleep. Ever since Aerith's death he had a hard time sleeping and was never found doing so after dawn.

Tifa opened the door to find him still in bed, fast asleep.

_He looks so peaceful, _she thought to herself.

She slowly crept over to him and crouched down beside the futon. She memorized his face, which she already knew so well, and just watched him. She didn't know how long she was there. It felt like a minute. Eventually Cloud's brow scrunched up and his eyes fluttered open.

"Tif?" Cloud questioned.

_Am I still dreaming?_ He reasoned.

"Hey sunshine. Time to get up. You slept half the day."

"Oh." Was all Cloud could respond with a blush.

"I need to talk to you, but I think you should get dressed first." Tifa said with a blush as she realized he was not wearing a shirt.

"Oh… okay." Cloud complied.

"What did you want to talk about Tifa?" Cloud asked as he made his way downstairs where Tifa was sitting with tea.

"Well, would you like some tea?"

Cloud nodded and Tifa poured him some. This was going to be difficult for her.

"Well, last night I was braiding Aerith's hair and then I gave her new clothes and I saw two patches of grey skin. One on her neck and one on her back. I don't know what it could be."

Cloud was stunned for a moment. Something was wrong with Aerith? His Aerith? The one who had just come back from the dead. It couldn't be true. But Tifa wouldn't lie. He had to see these patches for himself.

"I don't know what to say. Maybe we should take her to a doctor?"

"I don't know Cloud. This might be something only ShinRa can deal with. I know you don't want any help from them, but they would know best."

Cloud knew she was right. He didn't want to believe that, but he knew in his heart it was true.

"Does she know?"

Tifa looked down.

"No, I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"That's fine. I will. Don't worry, Tif. We'll make sure she is okay."

Just then Aerith came down the stairs.

"Make sure who is alright?" Aerith inquired sleepily.

"No one, hun. Do you want something to eat?" Tifa chimed with a fake smile.

"Uh, sure." Aerith said. She knew something was wrong. Tifa was wearing a very fake smile and she was always able to read Cloud easily.

After they ate they decided to go shopping to get Aerith some clothes. Cloud managed to find some pants for himself as well and Tifa and Aerith bought beautiful matching blue dresses. They matched the color of Cloud's eyes, but they didn't glow so vibrantly.

That evening everyone was tired from the long shopping day, but Cloud knew what he had to do.

"Aerith, let me put your new necklace on." Cloud offered.

Aerith nodded and moved her braid to the side.

"Aerith, have you seen this grey mark on your neck?"

"No, Cloud. What grey mark? I can't see there in the mirror."

"It's kind of scaly. Does it hurt?"

"No." Aerith replied truthfully.

"Here let me get another mirror." Tifa offered as she worked her way up the stairs.

Once she came back down she gave the second mirror to Aerith and Aerith positioned it so that she could see the back of her neck. When she saw the grey mark she gasped.

"Oh, what is it?" She cried.

"I don't know Aerith. But we'll find out." Cloud promised.

"Yeah, Aerith, I bet it's nothing." Tifa added.

Aerith wasn't so sure. In fact she was positive this was not a good sign. Her body could be decaying. Who knew the length of time this new body lasted anyways. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wished Tifa and Cloud goodnight and made her way upstairs.

Cloud and Tifa gazed at each other in worry.

"It'll be alright Cloud. It has to be."

"I hope you are right Tifa. Gods do I hope you are right." Cloud replied.

They stepped near each other and hugged. They held on to each other for a long time. Each one breathing in the scent and essence of the other. They always had each other. That was true. They would get through this together.

END OF CHAPTER VIII


	9. Chapter 9

The very next morning Tifa awoke early once again and sent an email to Reno regarding the issue. Hopefully the Turk wouldn't get smart about it. She turned off the computer and clapped her hands together.

_Time to make breakfast_, she thought to herself.

As if the breakfast acted as an alarm clock, both Aerith and Cloud stumbled down the stairs the moment she was done. Apparently it smelled good enough.

They all ate in silence. No one dared to bring up the issue of Aerith's health. The only words spoken were to ask one another to pass this or that across the table. When they were done Aerith rose and called dish duty. Tifa was thankful. She wanted a chance to talk to Cloud alone.

Once Aerith was busy in the kitchen Tifa turned to Cloud.

"I sent Reno an email. I know you're mad, but it was the best thing to do."

"I hope you are right Tifa. For her sake." He turned towards the kitchen.

"It was our only choice. Should I tell her?"

"No. No reason to alarm her."

Little did he know that Aerith had turned off the sink and had heard his last words. A silent tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away angrily.

_Why am I so emotional?!_ She thought angrily.

Aerith entered the room after she had gathered herself together.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Aerith inquired.

Cloud shrugged and Tifa replied, "Well, we could go to the Golden Saucer. Or go chocobo riding."

Aerith's face lit up at that and Tifa knew instantly what their plans were to be.

"Chocobos it is then." She declared.

"Hey Billy, can I saddle up Zach and Butterfly? And we need a third Chocobo as well."

Billy eyed Aerith suspiciously. The girl looked vaguely familiar. But in the end he acquiesced to Cloud's request and soon enough all three of them were riding.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and there were no clouds in sight. Other than Cloud, of course. They were all good riders due to their whole saving the world from Sephiroth adventure two years prior. It was a very peaceful day.

"I forgot how fun this was." Aerith said while giggling.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful out!" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud nodded in agreement.

They rode for hours, but eventually exhaustion got the better of them and they returned to the stables. Afterwards they headed home to have lunch.

The first thing Tifa did when she got in the door was check her email. No response.

_Damn Turks_, she thought as she banged her fist.

Cloud instantly knew the Turks hadn't responded. Oh well quickness had never been their strong suite. He was surprised they even knew how to work a computer at all.

After lunch Aerith said she was tired so she went upstairs for a nap.

"Cloud, do you think it's normal that she's sleeping so much?"

"She's been through a lot, Tifa. Give her some time to adjust."

"All right. You are probably right. I just hope it's not connected somehow."

They gazed at each other with fear in their eyes.

"She'll be all right, Tifa. She has to be."

And that was that. Aerith, the women who had come between them was going to be alright. Cloud was going to make sure of it. And if Cloud was on the case it was going to work.

"Let's check the email again." Cloud suggested in order to break the tension that has formed in the room.

Tifa went over to the computer and turned it on. A few moments later she was thrilled to see a reply from the Turks. Se read it out loud:

"Hey big breasts,

Reno here. You know the handsome gentlemen? The one with the shocking red hair? Anyways, Rufus says that those grey patches happen sometimes. It's just a sign that the body is decaying. Hey cloning is not perfect science here. He says he'd need to examine her in person to conclude anything else. He may be able to construct a new body but he warns that the soul weakens each time it makes a transfer and hers has already made two. So it's up to you. The address with a map is attached.

The jack of all trades,

Reno."

"Damn them!" Cloud's hands automatically became fists.

Tifa turned to him and placed her forehead against his. His fingers slowly uncurled.

"Shhh Cloud. Aerith is sleeping. Everything'll be alright. I promise." She didn't know if she could hold this promise, but maybe it would ease his mind.

"I hope your right Tifa."

END OF CHAPTER IX


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud was having trouble sleeping again. He was awake and it wasn't even light out.

_It must be like four in the morning._

He checked the alarm clock and confirmed his suspicions. He knew why he was having trouble sleeping. He was worried about Aerith. Why was her body dying? Could they continually transfer it to a new body again and again? Would her soul survive the transfer? Too many questions were in his head. He was starting to get a head ache.

Cloud stretched and then stood up. Well at least he could get something done. He decided to work out. With the Mako infusion he gained and kept muscle with ease. In fact even if he was to be imprisoned or the such he would still have the strength of ten men after six months. ShinRa took no chances.

Cloud looked over and saw his reflection in a mirror. His eyes were a constant reminder of the Mako within him. He had struggled a long time over the fact that inside of him were the souls of many dead people. He didn't like that at all. What if Aerith had been used as Mako? What would they have done then?

He shook his head and relaxed the lines in his brow. He wouldn't think about it anymore. Time to work out and forget.

Tifa awoke to the sound of pounding.

_What is that? Is Cloud up already?_

She quickly recognized the sound as her own punching bag. Cloud must be having trouble sleeping again, she thought. She checked the clock and it was five in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she got up, left on her chocobo pajamas and went downstairs.

Tifa paused at the top of the stairs. Cloud looked distressed. Of course that made sense. Tifa was too. But she knew he was blaming himself for it like always.

"Cloud? Trouble sleeping again?"

"Yeah." He answered.

She didn't know what to say. She hated seeing him like this. It was going to break her if not him. She walked down the stairs slowly. She was a little embarrassed to be seen in her pajamas, but it was only Cloud. She had known him since childhood after all.

"Cloud. It's not your fault."

"But it is Tifa. I brought her back. And now I am killing her again."

"Cloud, you have never killed Aerith. Sephiroth did. And this time it's not your fault either."

"I almost killed her last time and this time it is my fault, Tif."

Tifa didn't know what to do. It was no use arguing with him. Maybe if she would talk to Aerith. Tell her to forgive Cloud. She knew that Aerith would. Aerith never blamed Cloud. For now she did the only thing she could. She walked up behind Cloud and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. He tensed, but then relaxed into her embrace.

_Why is she always there for me every time? No matter what?_

Cloud was glad to have a friend like Tifa. Someone who understood him. Someone he was close with. Although he had traveled the world in order to save it with several different people he felt the closest to Tifa. He had known her the longest and felt a bond with her that he didn't feel with anyone else, even Aerith.

"Tifa, thank you."

"For what?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Just for being there."

Tifa's smile widened and she tightened her grip on Cloud. She felt so comfortable being here with him. The smell of his hair was almost overwhelming. It smelled like… clean. She didn't know how else to describe it. She mad a rash decision and decided to place a kiss on the delicate skin right between Cloud's ear and the back of his neck. It was a light kiss, just a peck.

Cloud blushed when Tifa kissed his neck. It woke up something deep inside of him. Something he suppressed because Tifa and him were just friends and it had to be that way. Sure, he loved Tifa, but only as a friend. They couldn't be more, right?

Cloud wasn't so sure anymore.

"Tifa?"

"What?" Tifa answered. She must be beet red by now. She didn't want Cloud to turn around so she squeezed him tighter.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh." Tifa said as she released Cloud. She was holding him tighter than she had noticed.

Cloud turned around and faced her. He eyes were glowing beautifully. She couldn't help but stare into them. Cloud gazed into Tifa's wine colored eyes as well. They were close enough to feel each other's breath. The hair on the back of Tifa's neck was sticking up. The same was true for Cloud. They were both frozen, unwilling to move closer or farther away. They could stay like that forever. Two new lovers frozen in time. But time was the problem. It was running out. For Aerith, anyways.

Cloud moved quickly and kissed Tifa's cheek before he turned and headed up the stairs, listening for Tifa's footsteps. Tifa froze for a moment.

_Did he just?_ She thought as she brought her hand up to her right cheek.

So quickly broke her daze and turned to head up the stairs as well. There was plenty of work to be done. And Aerith's health was the number one priority. She couldn't let her feelings for Cloud take over now. They would have to wait. Time to make breakfast.

END OF CHAPTER X

A/N: Can I get some reviews please? See! It is Cloti!


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast Cloud worked on the dishes while Tifa struggled to tell Aerith what Reno had said.

"Aerith…" She started.

"Yes, Tifa?" Aerith said with very innocent looking eyes.

_Man this is hard. Maybe I should have Cloud tell her. No! I can't. He's blaming himself too much and I promised I would. _

"Aerith," she started again. "We contacted ShinRa about the grey patches on your skin."

"Oh. What did they say?" Aerith asked sounding surprised.

"They said your body is dying. But they can fix it! Sort of…"

"What do you mean Tifa?"

"They said your body is decaying, but they can make another one."

"But what if it happens to the new one?"

"It won't and if it does we can try again."

"But will my soul be able to handle all the transfers."

_Damn! How does she know that?_

"I… we don't know."

"It's sounds risky. I am going to think about it."

"Just remember… Cloud blames himself for all of this."

"Why does he blame himself? It's not Cloud's fault I died."

"I know, Aerith. I tell him that. But he doesn't believe me. Maybe if you tell him yourself?" Tifa said as she eyed the door to the kitchen pointingly.

"Yes, I'll do that Tifa. Could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure." Tifa replied as she got up from her stool and headed up the stairs.

"Good luck." She added.

Aerith waited patiently for Cloud to finish with the dishes. When he did he came out and saw Aerith by herself.

"So… did Tifa…?"

"Yes, she told me Cloud. And I want to tell you something too. Please sit down."

Aerith waited for him to do so.

"Cloud, I don't blame you for my death. My first death or this inevitable one. I don't blame you for anything."

"You are just saying that Aerith because you are a nice person. But you know deep down that it is my fault."

"NO CLOUD IT'S NOT!" Aerith yelled.

Cloud was stunned. He had never heard Aerith yell. Or even be angry. He didn't know what to do. Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't. But in order to get her to calm down he agreed.

"Okay, Aerith. You're right. It's not my fault." He said, but he didn't fully believe the words.

Aerith knew Cloud was probably just trying to calm her down. Her outburst even surprised her. But, she would have to accept what she got.

"Thank you, Cloud. Now when are we going to see Rufus?"

"Soon. I was thinking today even. Just to go over our options."

"Okay, I'll get Tifa."

It didn't take long for the three of them to get ready and head over to Healin Lodge. When they arrived by motorcycle, the door was open. They stepped inside led by Cloud.

"Welcome back ex-SOLDIER Cloud." Rufus greeted.

Cloud was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Okay Rufus, tell us what we need to do."

"Let me see her." Rufus said.

Cloud nodded to Aerith to tell her it was alright. Aerith stepped slowly towards Rufus while keeping her eyes glued on Cloud.

"May I?" Rufus inquired. He was asking to unzip her dress. She nodded.

"The damage seems minimal. Let's see it's been… a week or so, correct?"

"Yes." Aerith answered.

"I wouldn't worry about it for at least another few weeks. Your options are to try to repair the body you are in now or replace it altogether. There are risks with both options. If you choose to repair it a tear may occur and you may loose too much blood. And if we replace the whole body the soul will be damaged irreparably. Enough transfers and the soul will break. Souls are precious things. They are not fully expendable." Rufus explained in a calm voice.

Cloud didn't understand how he could be so calm. He supposed that ShinRa didn't have anything invested in them anyways. Why had they stolen Aerith before though?

"Of course there is a price for everything." Rufus continued.

_Of course there's a catch. _

"You are the last of the Centra race. It was be a pity if the race were to die out completely. All we ask is that you produce a child. We do not care who the father is as long as you are the mother. I am confident we can repair your body enough to carry the child to term. Otherwise we will not aid you and your body will die."

"Damn you Rufus!" Cloud exclaimed.

"You are going to take my child?"Aerith asked.

"No, we wouldn't dream of it. It will be like when you were a child and the Turks guarded you."

"Yes, but then you kidnapped me to perform experiments."

"I am not saying there will not be experiments, but you are welcome to be present for all of them and you are allowed to say no to any experiment. The crucial thing is that we continue the race."

"I'll… think about it." Aerith answered.

"Good. Let us know your answer in three days or less." Rufus set the terms.

"Okay."

With that the three AVALANCHE members left and went home.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they got in the door Cloud spoke up.

"Aerith, could I speak to Tifa alone?"

"Yes. I need to be alone to think." Aerith replied.

Tifa stood there. She had the same blank look she had been wearing since Rufus announced his terms. Cloud knew she wasn't taking this well.

"Tif…?"

She didn't respond. Cloud walked in front of her until he was only a foot away. He tried again.

"Tif?"

No response.

He decided to try a different tactic. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Cloud what are you doing?!" Tifa exclaimed.

_Well, that worked._

"I was trying to get you out of your daze."

"Well, it worked. What do you want?" She demanded.

"What am I going to do Tifa?"

"Well, I thought that was obvious."

"I don't want to be with Aerith."

"You don't?"

"I mean, I don't want her to die. But I don't want to help her conceive either."

"I don't think you have a choice Cloud." Tifa replied stoically.

"I don't want to be with her."

"What do you want Cloud? You brought her back didn't you?!"

It was at that moment that Cloud realized he had hurt Tifa. He had hurt her deeply. She was the last person on this planet that he wanted to hurt. All he could think was that he wanted to take her pain away. In a swift motion he wrapped his arm around Tifa and kissed her hard.

_What…? _Was all Tifa had a chance to think.

This time it was a real kiss. At first Tifa resisted, but not for long. Soon it was a joint effort. The kiss was passionate. Tifa's hands wandered along Cloud's shoulders and back while his hands ran through her hair. It seemed to last an eternity. But when it was over it seemed to have last a fraction of a second.

When they parted, they didn't go far. They could still feel each other's breath. Neither spoke at first. Neither wanted to ruin the moment. Cloud spoke first.

"I want you."

Tifa was stunned. She had never imagined that Cloud wanted her too. She always thought she was second to Aerith. Aerith was the perfect flower girl. She was older, kinder, and just perfect. Tifa didn't even think she was competition. She had loved Cloud so long that she didn't even remember what it felt like to not love Cloud.

"I want you, too." Tifa whispered into Cloud's ear.

He couldn't believe it. He never thought Tifa had ever wanted him. He had known her for so long he thought that if she had liked him she would have told him. Apparently not. It didn't matter anymore. As long as they knew they both wanted each other now.

Cloud leaned in and gave Tifa another kiss. Just a short one. Nothing like the last. He exhaled and took a step back.

"Now what are we going to do about Aerith?"

"I don't know Cloud. What choice do we have?"

"I know. I know."

"It's really up to her anyways, right?"

"Knowing Aerith she isn't going to want to risk anyone else. She will probably choose death over having a child."

"I'll talk to her Cloud. I'll try to convince her."

She leaned in to kiss Cloud, feeling foolish. She would have to get use to this. Cloud met her halfway. They shared a kiss somewhere in between their first and their last. Then Tifa went up the stairs to talk to Aerith.

Tifa knocked on the door.

"Aerith? It's Tifa. Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

Tifa walked in to find Aerith sitting on the bed. She looked very tranquil despite the circumstances.

"Aerith, I want to let you know that Cloud and I would like you to try and stay alive."

"I know Tifa. But, I don't want to risk anyone else."

"We know you don't. But we just got you back. We don't want to lose you."

"Tifa. I was always there. You never lost me. I was all around you."

"I know, Aerith, but it's still so difficult."

"I know. I was watching. I wanted to help everyone, but I was powerless."

"So if you don't want to see that again you are going to have to make a difficult decision."

"I know. I just… who would the father be anyways?"

Tifa swallowed hard. She knew the answer to this question and she didn't like it.

"Cloud, obviously."

"Obviously… hmm… I don't know what he thinks about that."

"He would do it. He would do it for you, Aerith."

"Yes, I think he would. He might regret it though."

Tifa suppose that was true. Especially given her new knowledge of Cloud's feelings. She still felt like she was walking on clouds, but each word out of Aerith's mouth brought her closer to the ground.

"Not if it meant saving you he wouldn't." Tifa decided.

"I'll think about it. I just need some time alone."

"Okay, we'll be downstairs."

Tifa left the room, shutting the door behind her. Cloud was pacing downstairs. He always did that when he was thinking about something difficult.

"Cloud? I talked to her. She's going to think about it."

"Well that is better than nothing. I am not sure I can do this Tifa."

"If it means saving her I know you can."

"Yes, if it means saving her I probably could." Cloud agreed.

What a predicament they were in. Finally they had let each other know what they felt right before Cloud may have to sleep with Aerith. Fate was not kind.

END OF CHAPTER XI


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud couldn't sleep again. He turned over and looked out the window. It was pitch black. He looked towards the clock.

_3:00 AM. Great._

He was worried about Aerith and what would come of everything. If she died this time it would definitely be his fault. He brought her back. She was his responsibility. But, could he father her child? Could he do that to himself and Tifa if it meant saving her? He supposed he could.

Cloud sat up and decided to go for a drive. That would help clear his mind. And once it was light out he would go and ride Zach for a bit.

Tifa heard the front door close.

_Cloud?_ She thought before drifting off to sleep.

Tifa woke to her natural internal clock at 7 AM. She always woke up at the same time every day- at least as long as she wasn't hung over. And as she owned a bar, that was quite often. She decided to take a shower and got dressed. Then she made her way downstairs and started on breakfast. She knew Cloud was gone as she had checked in his room, but she knew he would be back for breakfast. Aerith was still fast asleep, but the smell of the French toast was sure to wake her. Sure enough soon after it hit the frying pan, Tifa heard a patter of feet on the stairs.

"Good morning, Tifa. That smells good."

"Morn'" Tifa replied.

They sat down and ate in silence. Half way through Cloud showed up and grabbed some food for himself. He joined them at the table, but no words were exchanged. Everything was quiet. No one wanted to bring up the topic of Aerith's impending doom.

Finally, Tifa spoke up.

"So Cloud what are you doing today?" She asked while pointingly glancing at Aerith.

_Well, Tifa I thought I would start my day sleeping with Aerith. Make a few deliveries and end it sleeping with you._ Cloud thought sarcastically.

"Just a few deliveries." He said aloud.

Tifa sighed. Aerith glanced at both of them cautiously. Something was different between them.

"Well I was going to go and visit the old church." Aerith added.

Cloud looked up at that. Tifa looked a bit started as well.

"Be careful, Aerith. The building looks as if it's about to fall to the ground." Tifa cautioned.

"I will." Aerith replied with a blinding smile.

_How does she manage to smile so sincerely when she is facing her own death?_ Tifa pondered.

"Well then I was going to go to the market. Is there anything special I should get?" Tifa inquired.

"Could you get some strawberries?" Aerith asked.

"Sure." Tifa replied while giving her best smile. It fell short.

Aerith knew by Tifa's false smile that she was worried. They shouldn't worry about her. Whether she lived or died she would be fine. She has already died once. Another time would not be horrible. She knew what death was like. It was nothing to fear.

At that everyone stood up and went their separate ways. Aerith left first and Cloud and Tifa was left alone once again.

"Tif? When are you going to be back?"

"It shouldn't take too long. I don't need too many things."

"OK. Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you. I need a walk to clear my head." And with that they both headed off in separate directions. Both with heads full of worry.

END OF CHAPTER XIII

A/N: I was laughing at the whole "go and ride Zach" line! Review please people. This fic just now surpassed my Yin and Yang fic in terms of reviews and that fic is only two chapters! I think it has something to do with the plethora of Naruto fans and lack of FFVII fans. Probably.


End file.
